Objective
Summary Objective OBJ is a default gamemode in which a team of survivors start off to find/interact with various items to escape the map. There's normally a small amount of starting zombies, depending on the difficulty and server size. Survivors must work together to complete the objective. For most of the maps, players may have to wait a few more minutes for the rescue vehicle to set off or arrive. Walkthrough Caved In * Find four Gasoline Cans and put them in the generator; each gas can is worth 10$. * Find 3 TNT rolls and put it into the TNT Box. Detonate the TNT. Each TNT is worth 15$. * Find 6 Supplies. Each one is worth 20$. * Wait 1 minute for the boat to leave. Campfire Chaos * Call for rescue with Radio. * Find Teddy Bear; survivor to do so will earn 20$. * Wait 1 minute for the plane to leave. No Mercy * Radio for rescue. * Wait 5 minutes for the Helicopter to arrive. * Wait 1 minute for the Helicopter to leave. Blackfield Station * Find the Flare Gun (which uses a similar mesh to the Revolver) and use it. This is worth 20$. * Wait 4-10 minutes for the Bus to arrive. * Wait 1 minute for the Bus to leave. Subway * Switch on the power source located near the tracks. * Use the Radio located at spawn to alert a train. * Wait 5 minutes for the Subway Train to arrive. * Wait 1 minute for the Subway Train to leave. Buried Alive * Using a Shovel, dig rocks to get into the chambers and the map itself. Survivors will earn 50$ doing so. * Light your Torch with the fireplace in the next chamber and light the maps' torches and lanterns. Survivors will earn 200$ doing so. * Find a Bloxy Cola, feed it to Leeroy. He will explode the rocks to allow you to go into the church. This is worth 50$. * Talk to the priest and wait for him to remember the password to the basement (5 minutes). * Grab the key from the basement and unlock the door to freedom. * Jump to the Helicopter but touching it won't teleport you to the winscreen, so you cannot win the map, currently. ''Anti-Virus ''The first two objectives MUST be completed before your Virus bar reaches 100% (3-4 minutes). *Collect 4 Antidote and place them into the machine. *Go into the cleansing tube ONE AT A TIME (otherwise someone will die) while somebody operates the machine. *Kill all remaining zombies (not including AI Zombies). Dead Vacation * Find five Gasoline Cans and put them in the generator. Each one is worth 10$. * Radio for help. * Wait for 5 minutes for the boat to come. * Wait 1 minute for the boat to leave. Tips * Someone may find the objective and may troll around with it by not doing it. Be wary of this. * Certain objectives can be lost and survivors will lose the game (dropping Gasoline Can in the water, zombies pushing the Teddy Bear into the water etc). Trivia * This was one of the first gamemodes in R2D along with Survival. * The Caved In's Objective is similar to R2DA's Caved In Campaign. Category:Gamemodes Category:R2DA Content